Yugi and Bakura's Bad Day
by Emerald-Forest
Summary: Yugi and Bakura are having a bad day a VERY BAD day.... ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Begining Of A Bad Day  
  
Incase anyones wondering Bakura's the guy in Yu-Gi-Oh with the purple hair and the Mullenium Ring.  
Okay in the begining Yugi followed a buntch of signs Bakura put up to trap him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bakura quickly walked down the ally while checking the signs to see if he was walking in the right direction.  
  
Then he stopped in in front a warehouse then he checked the signs one more time to make sure.Bakura slowly crept in the warehouse and there he saw Yugi picking up his Mullenium puzzle from the ground.  
  
Bakura dashed out from the shadows and made a grab for the Mullenium puzzle but Yugi saw him before he could get near Yugi.The two stuggled trying to get the other one to let go of the Mullenium puzzle.  
  
Then suddenly the doors of the warehouse opened and in stepped a police officer."What are you kids doing here?"He asked harshly Bakura had to think fast he couldn't let the police know he was stealing from Yugi so he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Oh me and my little Brother here got lost while I sto-I mean I lost our Mullen-I mean Mulan our doll because we were watching our favorite show the Teletubbies...."   
  
The police looked at him strangly and replyed "Right....SO DID YOU SEE THE EPISODE WHEN LALA LOST HER BALL I CRIED ALL NIGHT BUT THEN I WAS HAPPY BECAUSE TINKIEWINKIE SHARED A PURSE WITH LALA...."  
  
Bakura and looked at each other and then looked at the police officer then they both quitley and slowly tiptoed out of the warehouse and ran to school trying to forget about the crazy mental officer.  
  
When they got to school and walked into their classroom wat they saw made them forget all about the warehouse problem because inside the classroom stood.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LOL That was so funny.  
I laughed while writting that.  
Sorry it was so short but it'll be longer promise.  
I know it was wierd but please REVIEW! 


	2. The Bad Day Countinues

Lirena:Okay readers here is the second chappy of 'Yugi and Bakuras bad day'!  
  
Mimi:I think they already know that.  
  
Lirena:Shut Up!*Shoves Mimi in a pit*Now do the disclaimer!  
  
Mimi:Lirena (Lirena:The great) does not own Yu-gi-oh or Barney.  
  
Lirena:Now on with the story!  
  
Chap 2  
  
  
Yugi and Bkaura quickley ran to class when they got there they saw the classroom was turned into a film studio.  
  
There were camaras everywhere and lot's of space and backgrounds.  
  
Then their teacher Mr.Trapren came up to them and said "Yugi,Bakura your finally here now pick a straw."So they pulled and Yugi got a straw with a purple end while Bakura got a staw with a green end."Excellent now come with me boys.  
  
"Exclaimed Mr.Trapren then he led Yugi and Bakura to the director and he told them "We are making a video in your class a video and show that you all love it's called BARNEY!  
  
And since the person that was supposed to play Barney broke his leg one of you gets to play him.Now which one got the straw with the purpke end?" Yugi slowly raised his hand while dreading the day he was born.  
  
"No,no you can't Barney your to short."Cried the Director.Yugi sighed with releaf for once he was glad that he was short.  
  
"How about Bakura playing the Barney role and Yugi playing the Baby Bop role?"Asked Mr.Trapren(A/N:Baby Bop is the dinosure like creature thats a GIRL!) "What a great idea now boys get into your costumes!"Yelled the Director while Yugi and Bakura glared daggers at their teacher.  
  
'He better sleep with one eye open tonight!'Thought Bakura angerly.  
  
'He had better watch his back for the rest of his life!'Thought Yugi angerly  
  
So they got into their costumes and read their scripts  
  
Script  
  
Barney:Hello everyone it's a lovely day isn't it?  
  
Kids:Yes Barney we love being with you!  
  
Baby Bop:Why don't we go on a picnic today?  
  
Barney:Alright then let's go on a picnic!  
  
Kids:YEAH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN The Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barney:Isn't this fun?  
  
Kids:Yes it's fun!  
  
Baby Bop:Do you want to play dolls with me?  
  
Barney/Kids:Sure we would love to.  
  
*Start playing dolls*  
  
Barney:That was fun wasn't it?  
  
Kids/Baby Bop:Yes that was fun.  
  
Barney:Let's sing the 'I Love You'Song.  
  
(SONG)  
  
I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a great big family,  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After reading the script Yugi and Bakura was shocked how could any show be this sappy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE REAL SHOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura as Barney  
  
Yugi as Baby Bop  
  
Tea,Tristen,Joey,Casy,Rachel as Kids  
  
  
Barney:Hello brats it's a stupid day isn't it?  
  
Kids:Yes Barney we hate being with you!  
  
Baby Bop:Why don't we go on a stupid picnic today?  
  
Barney:Alright then let's go on a stupid picnic!  
  
Kids:NO!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN The Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barney:Isn't this boring?  
  
Kids:Yes it's boring!  
  
Baby Bop:Do you want to play with dumb dolls?  
  
Barney/Kids:Sure we would hate to.  
  
*Start playing with dumb dolls*  
  
Barney:That was stupid wasn't it?  
  
Kids/Baby Bop:Yes that was stupid.  
  
Barney:Let's sing the 'I Hate You'Song.  
  
(SONG)  
  
I hate you,  
You hate me,  
We're the worstest enemy,  
With a great big punch,  
And a kick from me to you,  
Won't you say you hate me too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lirena:I'll write more on the next chappy k?  
  
Mimi:*Mutters*Like there will be a next chapter*mutters*  
  
Lirena:What's that supposed to mean?*Glares at Mimi*  
  
Mimi:Oh nothing....  
  
Lirena:T_T; 


	3. Math Mayham!

Lirena:I FINALLY UPADTED!  
  
Mimi:Praise the Lord  
  
Lirena:I know!^_____^  
  
Mimi:Can't you tell it's sarcasm?  
  
Lirena:Whats sarcasm?  
  
Mimi:--;;  
  
Lirena:From now on I'm calling Bakura Ryou and Yami Bakura Bakura so it's not comfusing.  
  
Mimi:I's already confusing!  
  
Lirena:*Shuts mimi back inside the Millenium braclet*Now who to do the disclaimer?Oh well since theres no one to do the disclaimer I guess I known Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*Suddenly lawyer apears*  
  
Lirena:I mean I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh.Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*Lawyer dissapears*  
  
Lirena:But I own a Marik action figure!^________^*Does a victory pose*  
Now on with the story!  
  
{Ryou talking to Yami Bakura}  
[Yugi talking to Yami]  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When they finally finished the little "play" the director was not very happy because they did not stick with the proper script.But he dismissed the idea of doing the play again because of the looks some kids(A/N:ALL THE KIDS) were throwing at him.So the director packed up the equitment and left the school.  
  
"Alright class now that we've settled in please get out your math book and your math sheets that you had for homework."Mr.Trapren said sternly.Many groans were heard through out the classroom.But the person who groaned the loudest was Bakura and Yugi.  
  
'Oh man I can't believe that I left my homework at home!I'M DOOMED!'Ryou thought.  
  
'AHHH!WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK??!!DID SOMEONE TAKE IT?I BET IT WAS JOEY HE NEVER DOES HIS!MY HOMEWORK!WHAAAAAA!'Yugi thought sadly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi and Yami's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami:[What's wrong aibou?]  
  
Yugi:[MY HOMeWORK IS GONE!DID YOU TAKE IT?]  
  
Yami:[--;;What is a homework?]  
  
Yugi:[WWWHHHHHAAAAAAA]  
  
Yami:[*_____* Stop crying your making me get a headache!Besides just do your homework again.It can't be that hard if everone did it.Even some people that don't have a brain](A/N:*Cough*Joey*Cough*)  
  
Yugi:[DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD FOR HOMEWORK????]  
  
Yami:[Math?]  
  
Yugi:[WE HAD TO DO PAGE 54-1098!!!!]  
  
yAMI:[@________@](A/N:I had a teacher like that before.She was made from EVIL!)  
  
~~~~~~~Ryou and Bakura's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou:{I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,}  
  
Bakura:{Shut Up!}  
  
Ryou:{I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,I'm doomed,}  
  
Bakura:{I said SHUT UP!!!!}  
  
Ryou:{*Silence*}  
  
Bakura:{Now what's this I'm doomed all about?}  
  
Ryou:{I forgot homework at home so the teachers going to torture me.}  
  
Bakura:{*Smirk*What kind of torture?}  
  
Ryou:{Just watch and see....I'm doomed....}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RYOU!"Mr.Trapren yelled.Ryou looked up shocked at first then said"Yes?"  
  
"I've been calling you for the last 2 mintues!Can you please give us the answer to question 258."Mr.Trapren said.  
  
"Is it 5?"Ryou asked nervoisly.The teacher blinked and repiled "Yes why the answer is 5."  
  
Ryou breathed a sign of relif.'Thank Ra!I guess today isn't as bad as I thought....'Ryou thought.  
  
"Ryou come up here and show us on the board HOW you came up with the answer"Mr.Trapren said.  
  
'I am so going to ask Bakura to KILL whoever put this curse on me today.'Ryou thought angerly.  
  
"Yugi you come up to since you don't look like your paying attention."Ordered Mr.Trapren.  
  
'Oh well at least I'm not alone.'Ryou thought.  
  
'WHY ME????!!!!'Yugi thought.  
  
Outside in the hallway a dark shadow crept past the lockers while saying "Soon Yugi,Ryo the fun has just begun."Then the shadow dissapeared.  
  
Back inside the classroom Yugi and Ryou slowly walked towards the chalkboard trying to buy time.When they reached the chalkboard they slowly took a peice of chalk and yet again slowly looked at they're math book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The teacher was starting to look angery and she had temple on her head(A/N:I don't know what they're called but they kinda look like this in the anime shows --+ or --*)  
"Do you know the answers or not?"Mr.Trapren asked impatiently  
"Ummmm no...."Yugi said trying to buy more time.  
"Did you two do your homework?"Mr.Trapren asked again  
"Yes....No....Maybe...."They said while suddenly finding the floor very fascinating.  
  
"Go back to your seats.NOW!"Mr.Trapren commanded.  
And they did as told.Suddenly the fire alarm rang and everyone started to run around screaming.  
  
"AAAAHHHH WERE GOING TO DIE!I'M TO HANDSOME TO DIE!HELP ME MOMMY!"Joey Screamed  
  
"NNNNOOOO I WANT TO LIVE AT LEAST UNTIL I'M 20!AND I'M TO BEAUTIFUL AND KIND TO DIE!"Tea Yelled with horror.As did the rest of the students started yelling and screaming for their mothers even Mr.Trapren started yelling "I'M TO EVIL TO DIE!WITHOUT ME THE STUDENTS WILL BE HAPPY AND FREE!!!!I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!THEY MUST BE DEPRESSED AND IMPRISONED!"  
Only Yugi and Bakura sat down and didn't move for some unknown reason.  
  
Suddenly the speaker was on and the principal of the school said"Sorry about that students and teachers that was just a practise run to see how fast the students can get out of the school.And unfortunatly the only thing that got out of the school in less then 4 mintues was Rm:444's pet class pet hamster.By the way can someone from Rm:444 come and get they're hamster back?"  
  
All of the sudents quickley sat down and pretended nothing happened and countinued to work.And of course Yugi and Ryou got in trouble.Ando soon they would have to face the lunchroom of horror....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lirena:Okay I'm sorry about saying Bakura had Purple hair.It's just that in one manga book Bakura's hair WAS purple.  
  
Mimi:Are you sure your not colour blind or maybe even bind?  
  
Lirena:Hey don't compare me to a dog!  
  
Dog:*Starts to whine*   
  
Lirena:._. Where did the dog come from?  
  
Mimi:Don't ask me I'm just a 2497 year old eygption girl.  
  
Lirena:Some help.By the way sorry if this chapter didn't have many humor it's just so hard to put humor in math class because it's ssssoooo BORING!  
But I promise more humor and Kaiba will be added in the next chapter!  
  
Mimi:Sure.... 


	4. Lunch Time Madness Part 1

Lirena:I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG!It's just that I have school,tests,projects and all that junk!If anyone can recomand me a school with NO homework then I'll be forever greatful!  
  
Mimi:Wow you greatful?IMPOSSIBLE!I must be dreaming!  
  
Lirena:*Glare*  
  
Mimi:Anyways Yami please do the disclaimer.  
  
Lirena:The yami's are asleep in this chapter....  
  
Disclaimer:Lirena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh if she did she would not be writting fanfics.  
  
[Thoughts]  
  
*Actions*  
Chapter 4 Lunch Time Madness Part 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A shadowy person left the cafateria while holding a big bag marked 'sugar'  
  
Person:Hehehehe....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi:I can't believe I forgot my homework at home.  
  
Joey:Chill Yug.Don't worry 'bout it.Math class is over.Just sit back and relax.  
  
Yugi:Until lunch is over....  
  
Joey:Oh man you mean we have class AFTER lunch?  
  
Yugi:Of course!  
  
Joey:Oh so that's why your never home at 2:00pm.  
  
Everyone:O_O;  
  
Yugi:[I knew Joey's brain was small but not THAT small.]  
  
Ryou:[I wonder what was that green stuff I ate for lunch yesterday....]  
  
Tristen:[....Math....Yummy....*Drool*]  
  
Tea:[Does this dress make me look fat?]  
  
Joey:[WOW!I'm actually thinking!I never knew I could!So this is what thinking feels like.It's like there's a little voice in your head.THIS IS SO COOL!!!!^__________^]  
  
Tristen:Why are you so happy?  
  
Joey:*Still happy* Because I just found out I can think!Isn't that cool? ^____^  
  
Everyone:O_o;  
  
Tristen:Anyways....Let's go buy our lunch before the line in the cafateria get's to lng.  
  
Yugi:No thanks I brought my lunch.  
  
Ryou:Me too.  
  
Tea:Me three.  
  
Tristen:*Shrugs* suite yourself.Common Joey let's go and get us some lunch.*Starts walking towards the cafateria*  
  
Joey:Okay.*Follow Tristen*  
  
Yugi:Is there even a line in the cafateria?  
  
Tea:For the food.No.For the washroom.Yes.  
  
Ryou/Yugi:O_o  
  
Ryou:Anyways How can they eat those cafateria food everyday?I tried some yesterday because I forgot my lunch.It was disgusting!Besides it looked like vomit.  
  
Tea:You know Joey and Tristen they'll eat anything you throw at them.They're like pig-  
  
Kid:*Walks towards Ryou* Hey you know that green stuff in the cafateria yesterday?I just found out from one of my friends that the green stuff was VOMIT!  
  
Ryou:*Turns a little green* Um excuse me. *Runs toward the washroom*  
  
Tea:*Yells at the kid* Hey that was mean!And for your information it wasn't vomit!It was mushed garlic and spinich mixed with some cheese and sour milk!  
  
Ryou:*Standing behind Tea* Excuse me. *Runs back into the washroom*  
  
Kid:Now look whose talking.*Leaves*  
  
Tea:*Yells at the washroom* SORRY RYOU!WOULD IT HELP IF I TOLD YOU THAT THE SOUR MILK WAS ONLY 4 MONTH OLD?  
  
Ryou:*Strange gagging noises are comming from the washroom*  
  
Yugi:T_T; I don't think that helped.Besides how did you know what that green stuff was?  
  
Tea:I help make the cafateria food.  
  
Yugi:O_O;;  
  
Tea:I have a feeling Ryou's going to be in there for a while so let's go wait for him in the cafateria.You comming?  
  
Yugi:Um....Okay....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cafateria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristen:Hey what took you guys so long?  
  
Yugi:Oh nothing except that I think Ryou's found a second home.  
  
Tristen:Huh?  
  
Yugi:Never mind.So how's your lunch?  
  
Jeoy:Not bad.It tastes like chicken.  
  
Tristen:Yeah this stuff tastes great!  
  
Yugi:*Wispers to Tea* What are they eating?  
  
Tea:*Wispers back* Mushrooms,rotten banana peels and mushed fish guts.The cafateria ladys didn't give me any other ingrediants.   
  
Yugi:*Turns a little green* I think I'll join Ryou in his second home.*Runs towards the washroom*  
  
Tea:I have a feeling he's going to be in there for a while....  
  
Joey:Hey Tea guess who we saw buy lunch?  
  
Tea:Besides you two?WOW!That's amazing!Who else has a stomache made from steel?  
  
Tristen:Kaiba.  
  
Tea:WHAT DID YOU SAY KAIBA??!!AS IN SETO KAIBA??!!  
  
Joey:Yup.He insulted me then went and bought the special 'Mushroom Surprise' wvwn me and Triste don't eat that stuff.He's neither really brave or really stupid.  
  
Tea:[Even I don't know what's in the 'Mushroom Surprise'.]  
  
Yugi:Hey what are you talking about?  
  
Ryou:What did we miss?  
  
Tea:Nothing except that SETO KAIBA BOUGHT THE MUSHROOM SURPRISE!!!!  
  
Yugi/Ryou:OO THE MUSHROOM SURPRISE??!!  
  
Joey:Yup that dumb guy bought the most dangerous thing known to man kind.  
  
All of a sudden Kaiba jumped onto the lunch table.  
  
Kaiba:HAHAHAHAH!!!!I'm KAIBAMAN!AND I PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND DESTROY THE EVIL!!!!*Looks at Ryou* COME STRANGE HAIRED MAN!YOU SHALL BE MY PARTNER!  
  
Everyone:O_o  
  
Kaiba/Kaibaman:*Grabs Ryou by the shoulder*STARNGE HAIRED MAN THERE IS MANY EVIL IN THIS WORLD!WE MUST PROTECT THEM ALL!*Looks at Yugi* AHHHH EVERYONE WATCH OUT!IT'S DR.PORCUPINE!*Points at Yugi* STRANGE HAIRED MAN WE MUST DESTORY DR.PORCUPINE BEFORE HE TURNS EVERYONE INTO A PROCUPINE!!!!  
  
Yugi:O_o Um Kaiba are you feeling okay?I'm Yugi.Y-U-G-I.  
  
Kaiba/Kaibaman:THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO THINK!YOUR JUST WAITING FOR ME TO TURN MY BACK AND THEN YOU STRIKE!COME STRANGE HAIRED MAN!WE MUST WONDER THIS STRANGE BUILDING AND DESTORY ALL EVIL THAT HAS BEING RELEASED!FIRST LET'S TAKE CARE OF DR.PROCUPINE!*Grabs Yugi and locks him in the girls washroom*  
  
Yugi:HEY!LET ME OUUUUUTTTT!!!!  
  
Kaiba/Kaibaman:NEVER!Come Strange Haired Man let's go!*Drags Ryou away*  
  
Ryou:O_O  
  
Everyone:O_O;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lirena:What will happen next?Will Kaibaman destory all evil in the school?Will Yugi ever get out of the girls washroom?Will Ryou ever talk?And will the yami's EVER wake up?Find out in the next chapter "Lunch Time Madness Part 2"  
  
Mimi:*Sweatdrop* You are so evil.  
  
Lirena:^_______^ I KNOW!  
  
Kaiba/Yugi/Ryou/Joey:*GLARE*  
  
Lirena:^^;; 


End file.
